


Angel of the Garden

by SeverusSnep



Series: Harmony and Discontent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus is visited by an "angel" in his garden
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Harmony and Discontent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Angel of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstone281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone281/gifts).



The way the cool dew felt on the bottom of Severus’ feet grounded him to his reality. He would have been lifted up and away into the clouds otherwise. This back-garden paradise was a childhood fantasy of his, and now it was real. Pretty tulips danced in the morning sunshine, the dahlias shook their merry heads at him, and the willow tree swayed heavily with the music in the breeze. An angel crossed the yard and intertwined her delicate fingers in his dark hair. Her sheer white nightgown tempted his eyes to rove her form, and he was glad the neighbors were nonexistent. _His_ angel pressed her lips to his with a soft _good morning_ and he held her in his arms while she stretched and brushed off the sleep from her face.

He watched her walk slowly back into their house, holding up her nightgown to keep the hem from getting wet from the grass. He loved the way her curls bounced with each step, a few strands catching the sun and glowing like honey in the morning light. The ease in her steps brought a lightness to his heart. He let the clouds and the birds entertain him for a while longer until the luxurious scent of breakfast had taken his wrist and gently guided him inside the house.

Severus was wrapped up in eggs and toast and coffee and fresh fruit. He watched her dance around the kitchen with grace while she poured coffee into his mug and piled eggs and toast onto his plate. He smiled at her and it was returned tenfold. He caught her hand as she passed by and pulled her into his lap. He planted kisses along her neck and temple, eliciting giggles from the angel that was now beaming with delight.

“Severus,” she laughed, “your breakfast is going to get cold.”

With a low grumble, he released her from his embrace. She served herself breakfast and took a seat at the table, but not before placing a kiss on his head.

“I love you,” Hermione hummed.

“Mmmm, I love you too. Breakfast looks, and smells, amazing… as usual,” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Also, thank you Moon for the lovely art that you sent me ;)


End file.
